ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VI: Dan Hibiki X Simisage
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! With Dan pushed to the limit in Joke Fights, he is now forced into an actual fight with an average class Grass Type Pokemon. If Dan can Stalemate Magikarp, can he beat the Evolved Form of the entity of "Speak no Evil"? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Dan Hibiki.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Simisage.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Uh, one sec... selected.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Simisage.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning As Dan was limping from his many losses, he noticed a larger than normal green monkey with a giant Bouffant is blocking his path... Dan bobbed his body in an attempt to get around the monkey. The meadow was on the side of the plant monkey. Dan, now angry, tried to punch the Green Simian, only to damage himself without a valid reason. Simisage: ... (Cues Victory Road - Super Smash Bros. Brawl) As Simisage said nothing, Dan wondered if the plant monkey can talk at all... So he tried and remember the tale of the three monkeys; He can see, so that's off the table. It responded with the sounds of the breeze, so it could hear, which means... Simisage: ... Simisage is unable to speak. As Dan Hibiki prepared himself, Simisage felt threatened, and is ready, pumped, & primed for combat... It was a battle of Monkeys... Who will come out on top? The Fight GO FOR BROKE... FIGHT! 59.9-52.8: Dan didn't want to screw up again. As Simisage did several backflips, he then used Vine Whip, but as it was about to hit Dan, he grabbed both whips, and pulled them, sending Simisage flying, and Dan uppercuting the Thorn Monkey. As he got sent flying, Dan walked toward it, and the Green Simian jumped high and used Acrobatics... 51.6-39.3: As Simisage did a high flying kick, Dan was hit in the face. He then used Fury Swipes as he extruded Kusarigama from his hands. The first attack ripped through Dan's Gi. The second shredded through the muscle fiber. But as the third was about to hit, Dan grabbed the Kusarigama, and did an ebb & flow pull, making the attack more devastating on hit. All Simisage could do is hope Dan doesn't have a clue on what to do. But the numbers don't lie, Dan must've taught himself how to fight after many defeats. The kick connects, and Simisage was sent flying. Dan ran at the poor monkey, and used one of his Supers: The Shisso Buraiken... 37.9-26.4: As Simisage got up, he was punched without warning, a rarity for Dan. Dan Went all over the place, overwhelming the Green Monkey. After the Assault, Dan sneers at the camera while thumbs upping the lens. But Simisage is persistent. He lept at Dan biting at him, and ultimately, crunching his elbow. He then used Acrobatics to kick Dan to a tree. Dan ultimately shook it off, then chased down Simisage as he tried to make an escape... 25.8-10.6: As Dan pursued the Green Pocket Monster, The latter had the speed advantage- that is, until Dan's comedic antics came up to him. Luckily for Simisage; he had a secret weapon. He used Leech Seed to insert a life-sucking seed at Dan. This is to last the remainder of the fight. As Dan's attacks kept getting blocked, Simisage was coming back to it's plantlike structure... Until Dan's eye flashed red. He has triggered his Satsui no Hado... (Cues Giga Bowser Melee) Super Smash Bros Brawl Music Extended) 9.3-0.1: With his unique "父" (Father) symbol on his back, Evil Dan looked around for obstacles, having Transcended beyond draining of the source of such murderous intent... Not even seeing a pebble within the grass, and GODDAMN sick of what CAPCOM did to create, and humiliate him, even to this day, over, and over again, possibly to infinity, he charged at Simisage. Fearing he won't be able to win within 60 sec. regulations, he tried to use Grass Knot to snare Evil Dan like he would with a significantly bigger object... Simisage succeeded... But much too late... Evil Dan grabbed Simisage as he reversed the tripping power to him, THEN the Raging Demon forced a bloodsoaked homicide... POW!!! 父''' '''K.O.! Evil Dan: QUIT FUCKING WITH ME!!! WHY THE HELL AM I INSULTED WHEN I'M JUST AS FUCKING HUMAN AS ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!! Worse than Immortally Livid, Evil Dan easily beat the crap out of a dead Simisage, and kept doing it even after the blood has dissipated... Sakura Kasugano feared this would happen, but didn't know who to contact; Gouken wouldn't stop him (He is dead anyway...), Ryu, Ken, Sean even, would be laughing at something that really is serious... Karin would never understand Dan's bond with Gou, and the world still believes he's an idiot; A misleading, basterd of an idiot that finally revealed his true power. Sakura even was to scared to stop Evil Dan, and when he spotted her, these were the last words Kasugano heard... Evil Dan: ' ''THAT BOOKBAG WON'T STOP ME ANYMORE!!! ' The rest of the story is up to debate... Results/Credits (Cues Blazblue Chrono Phantasma OST Unlimited Ragna's theme Black Onslaught II) '''THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS...' DAN HIBIKI! Dan Hibiki is from STREET FIGHTER, owned by CAPCOM. Simisage is from Pokémon, owned by Nintendo. Victory Road (Pokémon) is from SUPER SMASH BROs. BRAWL, owned by Nintendo. Giga Bowser Theme is from SUPER SMASH BROs. melee, owned by Nintendo. BLACK ONSLAUGHT ii is from BlazBlue CHRONOPHANTASMA, owned by arc system works. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Joke vs Non-Joke themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Street Fighter VS Pokémon' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain Category:One Minute Melees with Music